Ties Beyond Time
by Tsukiakari Night
Summary: When a young girl is suddenly saved by a special doctor, she begins to live a brand new life to meet again with the one person who means the world to her. While forming bonds with the people around her, evil forces continue to lurk in the shadows, threatening to destroy the things she worked hard to create.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, here's a new story.. this first chapter is really short because it's a mini intro/teaser to what the real story is. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Prologue**

"Hey, do you promise?"

"Promise what?"

The girl smiled, "We'll meet again right?"

"Yeah."

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock. Her vision was all blurred, the only sound she heard was tick tock, her body ached, blood was flowing uncontrollably. She wondered what was happening. Her eyes felt heavy, she felt herself slipping away. And yet she only thought of... him; the one person who would remember her. As the seconds drifted by she felt her memories slip away. She began to count down. 3, "Hey, do you promise?" 2, "Promise what?" 1, "We'll meet again right?" 0.

* * *

He stood there watching as the mere child bled, he watched as the blood flowed from her body, deciding what he should do. He was no angel, he did not save every human being who he came across dying. However, as he watched the girl slip away he noticed the smile on her face. How can a child so close to death be smiling?

He approached her, crouching down to her level and placed a hand to her heart. He felt it slowing down. He counted the beats; 1, 2...

As if she felt his presence, her eyes slowly opened to look at him. Suddenly, tears formed on her eyes, yet she still had a smile on her face.

"Are... you..." she whispered,"Angel?" Her eyes closed.

What a silly little girl. Angels didn't exist and if they did, it certainly wasn't him. He gave the young girl a hard stare and he finally asked,"Do you want to live?"

As if the words had no meaning to her, she cracked open her eyes again.

"Live?" she managed.

"I can help you," he said while observing the flowing blood.

She let out a little laugh,"No." Her eyes shut again and he watched her for a little bit, waiting to see if she'd open her eyes again. She didn't. At that moment, he decided. He would save her. He pushed his hand forward and said,"_Room._"

* * *

He clenched his fists together, cutting open his skin and making his hands bleed. His eyes narrowed as he glared hard at his comrade. Parts of his body started to turn into flames as his anger started to increase and as the information sank in.

"Is it really true?"

"Yeah, one of our men saw it with their own eyes."

"It was the marines?"

His comrade nodded.

"Damnit to hell, damn the marines. Damn all of them. How dare they?"

"Aye, you need to-"

"DAMNNNNNNNN!" he screamed as an explosion of flames shot up into the sky, attracting the attention of everyone in the vicinity.

* * *

The doctor watched curiously as her breathing stabilized. In and out, in and out. This child had somehow compelled him to help her. Maybe it was just one of his whims but he felt like his choice was good and bad. He had saved her life, if he hadn't then at the second, she would be dead right now.

It's been a week since he saved her, her body is taking a long time to recuperate, it seemed normal since she was just a child. As he stood against the wall with his arms crossed, the monitor started beeping, indicating something was wrong. He looked and noticed that her heart beats are going out of control. He didn't move and simply watched as the beads of sweat rolled down her face. After minutes of the constant beeping, it stopped and her heart beats stabilized again. This wasn't any different from any other time it happened, except this time, her eyes flew open. Big, purple eyes.. purple eyes.. a sign of Alexandria Genesis. What a peculiar little girl.

Her eyes shot frantically around the room, taking in her surroundings. Meanwhile, he continued to observe her. Her eyes finally rested upon him and the first word she said was,"Angel." Her little voice enveloped the entire room, bringing a kind of serenity into the air.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering why she kept saying that to him. They both stared at each other for awhile longer and she broke the silence,"Spade." With that final word, she shut her eyes once again.**-**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chaoter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

He sat in his office, leaning against his chair and pondering what he will do next. After the young girl went under again, he decided to leave and spend some time alone.

He leaned back against his chair and brought his hand to his face, thinking deeply. Sabaody Archipegalo... their current destination.. he knew he had to be on his guard, this place was the border to the New World. He had made it this far and he wouldn't let anything get in his way.

Suddenly, the sub started shaking and he was nearly thrown out of his chair.

"Captain!" Bepo knocked and barged in without waiting for an answer.

"A whirlpool! We've been sucked into a whirlpool!" he informed frantically.

"Then get us out of it," he said flatly.

"I can't, it appeared out of no where! That whirlpool appeared out of thin air, I have no i-"

Not wanting to listen to his first-mate anymore, he grabbed his black coat and his nodachi and headed for the infirmary. He did not know why, but he had a feeling that the whirlpool was not normal. The sub continued to sway as he walked and he could hear his crew screaming above him.

He threw the door of the infirmary open and there he saw the little girl thrashing around in her bed. He walked up to the little girl and did something that most people would think cruel. He slapped her. As if he hit a button, the sub stopped shaking and everything became still, along with the girl. The little girl opened her eyes and slowly raised her hand to her pink cheek.

"A-Angel?" she slowly sat up and reached out to him, as if he was an object that she could not reach.

"My name is not Angel," he turned around and leaned against a far wall, resting his nodachi on his shoulder.

"Then.. what is it?" she asked. He looked up into the girl's eyes, and all he could see was curiosity. She cocked her head to the side and her long, black hair fell over like a waterfall.

"Trafalgar Law."

"Oh, so you're La," she answered almost too easily. The little girl had a delicate, childish face. It was full of innocence that he believed would be destroyed once she got out into the real world. Little did he know that it might have already happened.

"No, it's Law."

"La."

"Law."

"La."

He facepalmed himself and shook his head in disappointment. As if she knew he was irritated, she decided to change the subject.

"Where am I?"

"My sub."

"Why?"

"I saved you."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Why?"

Law turned around and walked out the door. She was awake and clearly fine if he could get on his nerves that much. She was such a chatter box. It was strange. This girl. When he had operated on her, there was something about her body that seemed different from most human beings, however, he could not figure out what.

As he walked to the navigation room, he felt a presence following him. He turned around abruptly and saw the little girl standing there.

"You should be in bed."

"It's boring."

"And?"

"Talk to me."

"I have other things I need to do, you need to rest," he ordered.

"I feel fine," she pouted. Why did he ever save her life he asked himself mentally. It had suddenly occurred to him that he did not know her name, not that it mattered, he asked anyways.

"What's your name?" he asked. The moment he asked that question, it was like the lights of heaven had shone upon her face. She smiled brightly like nothing else in the world was more important. However, that moment only lasted for a moment for she began to cry.

He stared at her awkwardly not understanding what had just happened. He watched her cry, rubbing her eyes as the tears kept falling.

"Captain, you made her cry!" Law turned around and saw one of the crews mechanics; Trident. Law watched as Trident walked right past him and crouched down and poked the girl in the face.

"Hey! Crying is for babies!" he yelled in her face. That made her cry more loudly and annoying. Trident continually poked her in the cheek like he was poking piano notes and Law decided to send his ass flying. He stuck out his foot and sent his mechanic flying down the hall.

_Bang!_

He figured the girl found enjoyment in people's pains because finally, she stopped crying and she answered,"It's Spade. My name is Spade." Now she's smiling.

Law did not understand her. She cries then she smiles, then she cries.

"La, why did you save me?" she suddenly asked.

He shrugged and walked towards her. He scooped her into his arms and walked down the hall, pass Trident whose ass was sticking into the air and to the infirmary. He placed her down into bed and ordered,"Stay." Then he left the room.

But like most children, she did not stay.

Once again, as he was walking, he felt the presence. He turned around and Spade was standing there. She walked up to him and simply grabbed onto his hand. She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Deciding that he'd never win against this girl, he continued his walk to the navigation room with Spade right beside him.

As he made his walk of shame, his crew mates all gawked at him. He ignored them but the young girl was fascinated with the faces she saw. After awhile, he had began to drag her because she liked to stop and stare at the people staring at her. At one point he finally had an idea. He pulled his hand out of her grip and looked to his crew,"Have fun." And he waa gone in the next two seconds.

He appeared in the navigation room, there he saw Bepo and Jean Bart.

"Captain," Jean Bart greeted.

"The swaying stopped!" Bepo informed him.

"I know," he answered as a matter of factly.

"I'm sorry," Bepo hung his head like Law just scolded at him.

"Captain, do you know what that whirlpool was?" Jean Bart asked.

Law had a pretty good guess but he didn't want to make assumptions to his crew so he shook his head.

"How much longer to our destination," Law asked, making his way toward the radar.

"A day," Bepo replied.

Law smirked,"Excellent."

His happy moment was short lived because a sudden explosion sounded throughout the sub. Law shook his head and went to go check it out. It sounded from the dining room. He walked slowly there because he was afraid of what he'd see.

And he was right. When he walked in, all he saw was chaos. The dining room was trashed, his men were scattered all across the room, groaning. And in the center of the room was her. She simply smiled at him. Spade. She had to be the devil.

* * *

After he was forced to clean up the mess he created, he sat in his room staring at a photograph. The photograph contained a picture of him and a fellow comrade of his. They both smiled like fools as they took the photo. As he continued to look at it, he felt the letters on his arm start to sting, like a wound that had alcohol poured over it. He set down the photo and covered the words on his shoulders with his hand. He hoped that everything was okay. He really did, he'd never forgive himself if a miracle didn't happen.

The door to his room suddenly opened and Aidan walked in. Aidan was a friend whom he had met where he was currently at. He was the son of the bar down the street, and they had drank together and become quick friends.

"So?" he looked up at his friend with serious eyes.

"The list of the dead was released," Aidan responded. His heart stopped beating. The next few seconds would change everything. The next few seconds would determine what his next move would be. For once in his life, he was afraid of words, afraid of hearing.

Aidan looked down at his feet and began to fidget, he knew something was wrong.

"It was there... her name," Aidan finally said, not making any eye contact. There was silence in the room.

"I'm sorry... Ace," he said and left. Ace could not form any proper thoughts except for one. He got up and quickly grabbed his belongings and left the island.

* * *

**R&R Thanks guys!**


End file.
